InuYasha: Generations of Evil
by AniMax
Summary: Kagome is able to travel through the well, and visit the Feudal Era once again. Along with InuYasha and Friends, they will once again battle aginst Evil. New and Old foes will appear, along with new Friends, some of which, may be the least likely.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Anniversary**

"Oh yeah!" Kagome shouted, at the top of her lungs. The class looked at her, as she jumped

through the air, holding onto her Math test.

"Oops," Kagome squeaked. She didn't realize she had done that out loud.

"Kagome," remarked the Teacher,"is there a reason you're out of your seat, and, disturbing my

class?"

"No, Ms.Techiyama," Kagome squeaked, realizing that she was beat red in the face. She slid back

into her chair, and covered her face with the Math book. She could hear some kids snickering in

the back, which made her blush even more. She couldn't help herself. She Aced another test,

and she was proud of it. She had been studying hard all year for this test, and she was thrilled to

pass it. Her hard work was paying of, and she didn't have to worry about flunking the course.

Kagome hoped to get on the "Honor Roll" this year.

After school, on her way homw, she met up with her Mom and Sota, shopping in the Market.

"Kagome," her Mom called,"how was school?"

"Great!" Cheered Kagome," I Aced another test."

"That's great, honey," her Mother congradulated,"I'll cook up a special dinner, to celebrate."

"Thanks, Mom!" Kagome said, grabbing Sota in a head lock, and messing up his hair.

"Ahhhh!" Sota screamed.

Later on, Kagome took a long, hot bath, and got ready for bed. Just before she jumped under

the covers, she caught a glance of the Calender, on her wall. In a big, red circle, the 20th was

marked off.

That's right, Kagome remembered,it's been a whole year since she's been to the Feudal Era.

It's also been a year, since she's seen Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome whispered to herself, grabbing her pillow, and sinking her head into it.

How could she have forgotten about all of that? How could she have forgotten about Inuyasha?

She would love to go back and meet up with everyone again. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and

Inuyasha. She missed them all. If she went back, would they still like her the same way, as

before? It's been so long since they had seen each other, they had probably forgotten bout her.

Even if she wanted to go, she couldn't return, because she no longer had the Sacred Jewel

Shards, and no longer had the soul of Kikyo in her.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to just visit the Shrine," Kagome thought, out loud.

The Next day, Kagome rushed home from School as fast as she could, only stopping to toss her

backpack inside the house.

"Hi Mom, Hi Grandpa, Hi Sota," Kagome yelled at full speed, as she bolted out the door, leaving

everyone confused.

"What's up with her?" asked Sota, looking up from his Gameboy, not sure as to what just

happened.

"She's going to Visit the Shine," tells Mom,"it's been a whole year, since she came back from the

Feudal Era. I guess you can call it her 1-Year Anniversary."

"Oh," Sota murmured, focusing his attention, back to his Video Game.

Kagome approched the outside of the Shrine, and looked at it.

There it is, she thought,the Shrine I haven't visited in a whole year. She hesitated for a

moment, still fixated on the Shrine, and then she took a small step forward, and began to walk

towards the Shrine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Back to the Past**

Kagome approached the outside of the Shrine, and stopped a few feet away from the staircase.

A cold breeze, suddenly picked up, and gave Kagome a chill. Starring up at the Shrine, Kagome

could remember all of the things that had happened to her, back when she was able to pass

through the well. She remembered all of her friends, like, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and

InuYasha.

InuYasha! Kagome's mind, suddenly snapping to attention. How could she have forgotten

about him? How could she have forgotten about all the time they had spend together?

She could remember how hard it was for her to accept, that InuYasha still had feelings for

Kikyo, and how much grief the two of them went through together, when InuYasha had a

chance, to be with Kikyo again.

Kagome shook the thoughts out of her mind, and slowly made her way up the steps, of the

Shrine. She approached the door and hesitated for a slight moment, then reached out, and

tugged hard on the big wooden doors. She poked her head inside, and took a look around. Not

to her surprise, the inside of the Shrine looked exactly like it had, when she was last here. It

was still very dark, damp and creepy inside, but she was already used to that, by now.

She slowly walks inside, and fixes her gaze upon the well. She cautiously walks down the few

steps, that led to the well, as some of the stair boards, over the year, had become moldy and

were coming close to collapsing. She makes it safely down the stairs, and approaches the well.

She hangs onto the edge of the stone well, and peers over, looking all the way down.

Still the same, confirms Kagome, in her mind, nothing's changed. Vines still clung to the inside

of the walls, of the well, and still reached all the way to the bottom, as they did, when she used

them, the first time she was here.

Kagome climbs up, and sits of the edge of the well. Still peering down, she falls into deep

thought.

I wish I could go back, thought Kagome, but she knew it was impossible. She no longer

possessed the Sacred Jewel, and she also, no longer had the spirit of Kikyo, inside of her.

The last time she was in the Feudal Era, Naraku had been defeated, which lifted all of his wrong

doings, such as bringing Kikyo back to life, and taking her spirit, out of Kagome. Miroku's Wind

Tunnel,Unfortunately, had gotten too serious, for Naraku's death to help him. The good news,

is that it had stopped growing, so he didn't have to worry about his untimely demise, till much

later. Once the Sacred Jewel was pure, InuYasha decided on staying a half-demon and Kikyo

once again, became the protector of the Jewel. Though, InuYasha and Kikyo didn't go back to

one another, Kagome could see that they still had feelings for each other.

She wished that she could go back and see everyone, again. She really wanted to see everybody

again, and she missed InuYasha, a lot.

InuYasha, thought Kagome, where are you right now?

Suddenly, the well started to glow. Faint at first, then it started to produce a blinding,

purple light. It was glowing even stronger, then it had, when she originally had been going

through the well.

What's this? Kagome wonders, has the well opened up again?

Kagome peers down, into the well, trying not to get blinded by the light. She could only see a

purple haze, exactly how it had looked, when she passed through before.

If it's glowing, does that mean I can go back? she wonders. She thought hard, and thinking

more of whether or not to go back, then why the well had opened up again, she decided that

she would go back.

Kagome jumped off the edge of the well, and ran home. She charged full speed into the house,

and went straight for her backpack. She grabbed it and, ran towards the fridge. She tossed a

bunch of things inside, then she flew back towards the door, outside.

"Kagome, wait a second," her mother called out, before Kagome left the house,"why in such a

rush, and what's all that food for?"

"I can't stop to explain, mom," Kagome yelled, jumping up and down, as if she needed to use

the washroom,"the well is open again, I'm going back. Bye Sota, Bye Grandpa."

"The well is open again?" wonders her mother,"that's very strange."

"Not really," pipes up Grandpa,"kagome is a very special girl, it is her destiny. I could tell she was

special from the day she was born. I'm very wise with these things."

"The only wise thing you know, is how to sell dumb copies of artifacts to people," snaps Sota.

"Ohhhhh," Grandpa weeps, dropping his head in shame.

Kagome runs full speed at the Shrine, and skips steps, as she lunges up the staircase. She runs

down the inside stairway, and peers over the edge of the well, again. She had a slight moment,

where she thought this may not be a good idea, but that thought was quick to pass.

She climbed up onto the edge of the well, this time standing up, and slung her backpack over

her shoulder. The well got brighter, almost like it knew that she was going to pass through.

Here I go, Kagome says out loud, as she takes one look around, and then jumps into the well.

This is it, I'm going back to the Feudal Era, Kagome screams in her head, as the well lights up

bright, as she passes over to the other side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Together again, a happy Reunion**

Kagome landed softly on the ground, inside the other well. She stood up, brushed the dirt off

her clothes, then took a look up.

_Am I really back in the Feudal Era?_ Kagome Wondered. She was pretty sure she was, and that

she wanted to get out of the well, as soon as possible. She wanted to go find her friends, again.

Kagome took a deep breathe, then reached for a vine, and started climbing up the wall of the

well. She wondered the whole way up, as to how everyone would react, seeing her again.

Would they still like me the same way as before?

She reached the top of the well, and pulled herself up, over the edge.

"Made it...Huh?" Kagome whispered, but got shocked from what was in front of her. Kagome

looked straight ahead...and into the eyes of InuYasha. He was here at the well. He must have

known she was coming, or that he has been missing Kagome, this whole year.

An awkward breeze swept by, as the two continued to look at each other, not moving or saying

a word.

"Um...Hi, InuYasha!" Kagome finally spoke, breaking the silence, between them.

"Kagome," InuYasha whispered,"you're back!"

"Ya...," Kagome agreed,"...I guess I am."

Kagome and InuYasha continued to stare at each other, as if they were in a Trance.

"How did you get through the well?" asks InuYasha.

"I...I don't know," Kagome answered, looking back at the well. The well had stopped glowing,

and everything was back to normal.

"So, does this mean, that you can come visit us again?" asks InuYasha,"any time you like?"

"Ya," answers Kagome,"I guess so. Since the well isn't closed up anymore, I can come visit you

now, whenever I like. Also, now that I don't need to use Jewel shards to pass through the well,

I can move freely between our worlds, and I won't have to worry about any Demons, following

me into my world, and coming after the Jewel Shards..."

"Kagome?..." InuYasha interrupts her speech, with a whisper.

"Huh...oh...ya?" Kagome snaps out of it, a little confused.

InuYasha stares at Kagome for a long time. He had a look on his face, as if he were in pain. His

face curled up a little, almost like he is going to cry. Then, without time for hesitation, he lunges

forward, and wraps his arms around Kagome.

"Huh?..." Kagome squeaks, not ready for what just happened. She didn't know how to react, so

she just froze in place. InuYasha tightened his grip around Kagome, hugging her with his strong

arms.

"I really missed you, a lot, Kagome!" InuYasha whispers, still clinging to Kagome,"I was sad to

think, that I may never see you again."

"Well..." Kagome mutters, still shocked, and frozen in place,"I'm back now, so you don't have to

worry, anymore."

"I'm glad you're back," InuYasha confesses, finally letting go of Kagome.

"Well," Kagome sighs,"I'm glad to be back, as well."

The two walked along the same path, they had walked millions of times, that let to the Village,

protected by Kaede. They walked close together, but they didn't speak a word. Neither one of

them knew what to say. They were, probably, both a little embarrassed, from InuYasha's sudden

burst of affection, back at the well. All Kagome could think of, is that she was finally back, and

that she could she all of her friends again.

"So, is everyone back at the Village?" Kagome asked, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Ya," answers InuYasha,"they came to visit me, because they knew that it had been a whole

year since you were here. They thought that I needed some company, thinking I would be all

teary eyed, and junk."

"Were you?" asked Kagome. She didn't know why she asked him that, she knew that he would

get mad like he always does.

"Hmph!" InuYasha grunted,"as if. Like I would ever get all emotional and cry. Men don't cry!

"But, you did miss me didn't you?" asks Kagome,"that's why you were at the well just now. You

remembered that it had been a whole year, since I last was here you, so you came to the well,

to commemorate our Anniversary.

"I just came to the well, cause I was mad," sneers InuYasha,"Shippo was getting on my nerves,

so I left for a while, that's all."

"Oh, really?..." Kagome giggled, looking at InuYasha. She knew that wasn't the reason. He had

really missed her, and was still trying to hide it.They continued to walk along the path, as the

village started to come into view. As they came to the final hill, before the village, InuYasha crept

slowing over to Kagome, as they kept walking, and put his arm around her and placed it on her

shoulder. He brought Kagome close, and held her against his chest, as they walked along the

path. Kagome was shocked once again, but not as much as before, at the well. This time,

instead of being frozen in place, she too, took her arm, and wrapped it around InuYasha, and

place her head on his shoulder. It was getting dark and the sun was almost completely set,

behind the mountains. As the sun went down, everything went quiet, and the only thing that

could be heard, came from InuYasha. His heart beat softly, as Kagome sighed, and closed her

eyes. She was back and was finally able to be with InuYasha, again. Nothing could be better.

"KAGOME!" yells Shippo, as he jumps through the air, and into Kagome's arms.

"Hey, Shippo!" Kagome chimes, giving Shippo a hug, and placing him upon her shoulder,"how

have you been?"

"I've been great," Shippo cheers,"but I'm feeling a lot better, now that you're here again!"

"Kagome?" Miroku gasped, a little shocked,"I'm surprised to see you. How did you get back here?

Did you pass through the well?"

"Ya," Kagome answers,"the well opened up for me again, so I came through to meet you all

again."

"This is great news," Sango cheers,"we had all missed you a lot, and now that you're back, we

can see each other again."

"Yes, indeed," Miroku nods,"we all did miss you a lot, but not as much as InuYasha. He almost

went nuts after only a week."

"Shut up, Miroku!" InuYasha yells.

"Oh, come now, InuYasha," Miroku calmly states,"you were so distracted by Kagome's leave, that

you began digging a hole next to the well, trying to find a way into her world. You dug for 3

weeks straight, until finally you stopped...just long enough to find out that you had dug your

hole, straight into an underground volcano. You were badly burned, and so worn out, you were

in bed for a month."

** S M A S H**

"That's enough out of you, Monk!" InuYasha growls, stretching his arm, after landing a big hit on

Miroku's head.

"I was just stating the events that occurred while she was gone, that's all," Miroku sighed,

rubbing his head,"she has a right to know."

"Well, now that I'm back, no one has to worry where I am," Kagome announces,"I'll be able to

visit you all, any time I want."

"That's great, Kagome," Shippo claims,"cause I really missed you, too. You can save me from

InuYasha, who won't stop hitting me. He just can't take a joke. He has no sense of humor at all."

"Well, I'll think I'll stay here tonight," Kagome explains,"then I'll go back home and get the rest of

my stuff, like all your favorite foods. I'll bet you all missed my treats that I bring you, huh?"

"Oh, yes!" Sango smiles,"we all were wondering if we would ever taste such great food, ever

again."

"We all love your Ninja food, Kagome," Shippo laughs,"when we taste your food, we all love you

even more."

"Ok, then," Kagome decides,"I'll stay here tonight, then I'll go back tomorrow. Right now,

though, I'm really tired. Since it's day in my time, and night over here, I'm feeling the affects of

nighttime here. So I think I'll get some rest, then go back in the morning."

The next morning, Kagome made sure to visit Kaede for a while, then she hurried back to the

well, and said goodbyes again to everyone, then quickly jumped down the well, to go back to

her time.

Once on the other side, she made sure to say goodbye to her family properly, and took a lot of

time, getting everyone's favorite foods. It's been a while, but she still knew what everyone

loved. She also made sure to bring along some new treats. Since it had been a whole year, since

her last visit, new things had appeared on the market, and Kagome thought her friends would

love to try something new.

"So, Kagome?" her Mother asked,"what will you so there, now that that Naraku fellow is gone?"

"I'm going to spend time with everyone, and explore places, and be friends with everyone i meet,"

explains Kagome,"now that there's no evil to fight, I can actually be friends with everyone,

without having to worry about killing or dying."

"Still, make sure you take care of yourself," warns her Mother,"there may still be Demons out

there, that still may act mean. Just be careful, Ok?"

"Ok, Mom!" Kagome giggles. Her mom, has always been too overprotective of her, especially

since she got back from the Feudal Era, the first time. Kagome thinks she hides her worry, with

love.

"Ok, Mom, I'm going now!" Kagome yells from the back door.

"Ok, Honey," her Mother yells back,"just make sure, you're home for Sota's Birthday, tomorrow!"

"Ya, Sis!" Sota, joins in on the hollering,"I want you to be there, and InuYasha, too!"

"Ok, Ok," Kagome groans and sighs,"can I please go now?" Before anyone had a chance to

answer, Kagome bolted out the door, almost tripping over Buyo, in the process.

Kagome ran up the Shrine steps, but stopped for a moment, to look back at the house. She

never imagined that she would once again, actually be going back to the Feudal Era. It almost

felt like a great dream, but she didn't want this to be a dream. She wanted this to be for real.

She wanted this to stay like this forever. She missed everyone too much, for her to say goodbye

again.

_Hmm, _Kagome sighed. She finally turned around, and ran into the Shrine, just as Hojo came

walking up the steps of their Temple. He looked around, seeing as this was the first time, he's

actually been to Kagome's home. He turned his head just in time, to see Kagome run into the

Shrine.

"Kagome!" Hojo yells, waving his hand in the air. She didn't hear him. She was too concentrated

on getting back to InuYasha, to hear Hojo's call.

"Guess she didn't hear me," Hojo whispered to himself, as he ran towards the Shrine, hoping to

catch up to Kagome. He walked up the Shrine steps and peaked in.

"Kagome!" Hojo called out. He looked around, but he couldn't see any trace of her.

"What a creepy looking Shrine," Hojo remarked, to no one in particular. His attention then caught

the well. The well still glowed and shined, even though Kagome had already jumped through the

hole.

"A very creepy Shrine, indeed," Hojo remarked again, as he slowly made his way down the steps.

He inched slowly towards the well, and when he got there, he peaked over the edge. He saw a

bright light, and a bunch of stars. It was like he was looking into space.

"This is what's in her Shrine?" Hojo questioned, looking confused. He decided that maybe, he

should come back another time, and turned to walk out of the Shrine. Then, before he had time

to react, the well, rumbled, and got brighter.

"Huh?" Hojo gasped. The Well lit up, and then a pair of long white arms, came up from inside the

well, and grabbed Hojo around the chest.

"Ugh!" Hojo cried. The arms wrapped around his body and then pulled him towards the well. Hojo

hit the edge of the well, fell over the top, and dropped inside, still held onto by the long arms. As

Hojo disappeared into the well, the light dimmed and then went out. Hojo was just kidnapped,

and nobody had any idea. Kagome, thinking that she never had to worry about fighting evil ever

again, will find that the next enemy she meets, may be a little hard to accept.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Evil Reincarnated: Naraku Returns**

"Hey, guys, I'm back!" shouts Kagome, as she comes running down the dirt road of the village,

stumbling every few feet, from the massive weight of her backpack.

_You'd think that after lugging such a heavy load, _Kagome thought_, I would be used to this by _

_now!_

Kagome pushed open the hut veil, and flung her backpack off her back, where it landed on the

floor, in front of everyone. Food spilled out of the bag, and as soon as everyone saw the great

stuff, that Kagome had brought for them, they dug right in.

"Wow, guys!" Kagome gasped,"I didn't know you missed my food THAT much!"

"Oh, ya!" Shippo blurted, sending food from his mouth in all directions,"we also wondered, what

kind of stuff you would bring, the next time you came to see us. Then, when you went home

for good, we almost went mad. We love your food so much, and I'm gonna love it forever."

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it," Kagome smiled,"there's lots more, where that came from!"

"So, what do you want to do, now that Naraku is dead?" InuYasha asks Kagome.

"Well, I've always wanted to see what the Feudal Era looked like," Kagome explains,"since we've

always been on the run from Demons. I've never really got a chance to look at the beautiful

scenery. It's always been corrupted by evil auras and stuff."

"Who wants to look at a bunch of dumb mountains and grass?" InuYasha grunts, turning his head

away.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Kagome!" Sango praises,"I've always wanted to see the world too,

but most of my life, I spent in my village, and never really knew what the outside world was like."

"Alright, then!" Kagome cheers,"lets go exploring."

"Well, I'm not going!" InuYasha grunts, turning his head,"I've got more important things to be

doing with my time!"

"Oh, really?" Miroku asks, leaning his face down to InuYasha's level,"like what?"

"Um...?" InuYasha chokes out,"I've got...to...slay..Demons. Ya! There are still Demons out there

you know! A lot Demons out there are looking for a fight, and I'm just the Demon to give it to

them!"

B O N K

"Come now, InuYasha," Miroku scolds, after clubbing him over the head with his staff,"you need

a break from fighting, it's not all that life's about, after all!"

"Arg...Ok, fine," growls InuYasha,"I'll come. But if I come across a Demon, I'm going after it, and

you can't stop me!"

"Fair enough," Miroku agrees,"then let's all be on our way." Everyone stand up, and walks out of

the hut. They turn towards the mountains, and head out, for a journey of exploring.

"Ugh...oh..," groans Hojo, as he finally comes to. He blinks a few times then, finally opens his

eyes all the way. He pulls himself up onto his hands and looks around, through his tired eyes.

"Where am I?" Hojo asks out loud. He holds his head, and then gets up onto his feet.

"Is this where Kagome's well leads?" Hojo asks out loud, once again. He stands in one place, and

turns around to look at the place, where he had been taken.

_I wonder if Kagome is here? Hojo wonders. _Hojo starts walking around the area, and looks behind

every bush, trying to find Kagome. With no luck, and far from the well now, Hojo decides to

keep going, and soon comes to a hill, that overlooks Kaede's Village.

"I'll bet, Kagome's in that Village," a confident Hojo proclaims. He then, starts running down the

hill, trying not to show any fear, since he is very afraid as to what just happened to him, but

doesn't want to show it. Hojo makes it about halfway down the hill, when a voice comes out of

nowhere.

_Hojo...let me out! groans the voice. _Hojo stops running, and looks around.

"Hey!" Hojo yells, looking around desperately, for who might have just spoke,"who's there?"

_Hojo...let me out...Hojo..., yells the voice. _It was coming from inside his head. Whoever was

speaking, was inside Hojo's head.

"Hey," yells Hojo, confused,"are you in my head? Who are you? What do you want?

_You don't know who this is, but I need your body, right now! sneers the voice._

_"_My body?" questions Hojo,"I'm not giving you my body! Get out of my head, whoever you are!"

_You don't have a choice, laughs the voice, I need your body, to get revenge. So look at the _

_Village, and look at them._

"Who?" Hojo asks, looking down at the Village. Squinting hard, he can see in the distance,

Kagome and her group, as they are heading out of the Village for some exploring.

"Hey, it's Kagome!" Hojo smiles,"HEY KAGOME!"

_No look at him, growls the voice, the Demon beside her._

"Huh?" Hojo wonders, "You mean the guy in the red kimono..."

_Yes, look at him, so I can be free..., the voice laughs. _Hojo looks at InuYasha, baffled at why he

has to look at him. He had no idea who InuYasha is.

_Why's he making me look at him? Hojo wonders some more, I don't know who he is...or...do I? _

Hojo then, starts getting flashes in his head. Flashes of InuYasha, flashes of him fighting InuYasha.

"Why am I seeing this guy in my head?" Hojo asks, out loud,"who is InuYasha?...InuYasha?...

_Yes, that is InuYasha, confirms the voice, he is me enemy, so i need your body. So, I think I'll _

_take it now!_

"In..u..Yasha?" Hojo stumbles out of his mouth, as he holds his head. The flashes were giving

Hojo a major headache, and his body felt strange. It felt all heavy and cold. He couldn't take it

anymore, and fell to the ground.

"Agh...," Hojo yells,"what's happening?"

_You are mine now! laughs the voice, I will be reborn!_

_"Aggghhhhh!" Hojo yells at the top of his lungs, as he falls to the ground._

"Hey," Kagome asked InuYasha, turning her attention to the mountains,"did you hear a scream?"

"Yah, I did!" InuYasha answers,"wonder what it could be?"

"Probably nothing too serious," Miroku calmly states,"there aren't too many Demons around

nowadays, that have much strength, that we can't handle."

"Ya, but it doesn't hurt to check it out," Kagome insists, walking in the direction of the

scream,"InuYasha, you coming?"

"You bet!" InuYasha cheers, cracking his hands, in a fist,"I haven't fought a Demon for a long

time, and I'm way overdue!

InuYasha charges ahead of Kagome and jumps high through the air, looking to get to the source

of the scream, as fast as possible.

"InuYasha, wait up!" calls Kagome.

"Here, Kagome," offers Sango, jumping on Kirara,"let's get there before him."

"Alright," smiles Kagome. Everyone gets to the top of the hill at the same time, and they all take

a look around. There was nobody at the top, and there was no sign of any fight or struggle.

"Probably, just a bunch of kids playing or something," InuYasha snuffs,"what a bummer. I was

looking forward to my first Demon in a whole year. Let's go, there's nothing here."

Everyone turns around, to head back down the hill, when InuYasha stops, and sniffs the air.

"Wait a minute!" InuYasha growls,"I smell Demon." He sniffs the sir again, and closes his eyes.

"Not a very worthy one, I'll bet," Miroku sighs. Everyone looks around, while InuYasha continues

to sniff the air.

"It's a Demon, alright," confirms InuYasha, but there's something familiar about it, but I can't

quite grasp it."

Just then, a rustle in the bushes, gets everyone on their toes. Everyone stands ready to what

may appear. Before anything shows itself, InuYasha once again, sniffs the air.

"That smell," InuYasha whispers,"there's something about it. Something familiar, but it's mostly

something I haven't smelled before. I do know that it is definitely Demon."

A figure slowly stands up from behind the bushes, and glares out at the group of Demon Slayers.

It doesn't move from it's spot, and continues to stare at everyone, as they all stay put, not

knowing who this new stranger is.

"Hey, who are you!" InuYasha finally yells, placing his hand on his sword, ready for anything,"You

better show yourself, or I'm coming there after you."

The figure doesn't move or respond to InuYasha's threats, and continues to glare at everybody.

"Fine, then!" InuYasha sneers, whipping out Tetsaiga,"if you won't come out, then I'll just have

to kill ya!"

InuYasha runs through the grass, and jumps high into the air. He reels back Tetsaiga, and takes a

mighty swing at the unknown Demon.

"Take this!" InuYasha screams,"**WIND SCAR**!" The attack rages with great destruction, and

totally plows through the forest's trees and shrubs, hitting the Demon with full force.

**B O O M!**

"That got him," InuYasha gloats, panting heavely,"stupid Demon didn't stand a chance against my

attack."

The smoke finally clearing, and everyone could see what destruction the Wind Scar had made to

the forest. As soon as all the smoke had cleared, everyone could see the Demon InuYasha had

hit dead-on...and he was still standing.

"What...Impossible!" InuYasha gasps,"I hit him with my Wind Scar, he shouldn't still be alive."

"I agree," Miroku proclaims, with a sense of panic in his voice,"we haven't met too many Demons

in our time, that can take a direct blow from InuYasha's Wind Scar, and still be standing. I don't

think this a common, weak Demon, we have on our hands here."

The figure, still alive, finally made it's move from out of the shadows of the forest, and now was

coming into the light.

"Poor, Predictable InuYasha!" the figure sneers, finally speaking,"you were always so Intent on

"Attacking first, and never asking questions".

"What?" InuYasha gasps,"how do you know my name? Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, come now InuYasha," the Demon continues to laugh, as he finally comes into full view of

everyone,"don't tell me that you that you don't remember an old friend, such as me. Heh-Heh-

Heh!"

The Demon, now in the light, made everyone gasp, and scared Kirara right into Sango's arms. His

appearance was shocking, indeed. The unknown Demon wore a torn, purple vest, that looked to

hide, a type of black armor underneath. His legs were very scary, as they were slightly armored,

but were mostly bare, brown colored, with black scars all over. His black hair stood straight up,

and then was pushed back, like it had been blowing in the wind, then stayed that way. His face

was very pale, with two black scars, starting at the top of his head and then, went through each

eye. His eyes, were beady and yellow, with black pupils. His arms were very muscular, and the

black armor, that was covering his chest under the purple vest, went halfway down his arm. The

rest of this arm, was nothing but brown flesh. not quite as noticeable, was a sword that he had

hidden within the purple vest, that hung behind him, almost like a cape.

"You look one sick Demon," InuYasha growls, whacking his sword through the air, and pointing it

at the Demon,"But I have no idea who the hell you are!"

"Really," the Demon laughs,"you did say that you recognized my scent. Why not take another go,

at trying to Identify me."

InuYasha, while very angry, didn't hesitate to sniff the air once more, and try and Identify the

Mysterious Demon. InuYasha stayed calm for a few minutes, quietly letting the Demon's scent,

waft into his nose. Suddenly, InuYasha paniced and opened his eyes and then his demeanor,

quickly turned angry, again.

"I know who you are now," InuYasha grunts,"but there's no way it can be you. I killed you,

you're dead!"

"Oh really," the Demon laughs,"well I can assure you, it is me, and I am who I am."

"Damn you!" InuYasha yells, bearing his fangs,"I can't believe it's you. You lousy, twisted Demon!"

"What's the matter, InuYasha?" Mirkou asks,"who is this Demon? Do we know him?"

"Ya, we know him alright," InuYasha whispers, with his fangs crunching together,"that can only

be one Demon. I knew I recognized his scent, but wasn't fully able to Identify it. Some other

scent was blocking his."

"So who is he then?" Kagome asks InuYasha, impatiently.

"Heh-Heh-Heh!" the Demon cackles.

"It's...Naraku!"


	5. Chapter 5

**The New Evil: Rise of the Demon Sassaru **

"It's Naraku!" InuYasha growls, glaring into the eyes of the Demon.

"Naraku!" Kagome gasps, "but it's impossible, we killed him off, a year ago!"

"Not quite, we didn't!" InuYasha growling some more, clenching his fists, "it looks like he never

died in the first place."

"Very good, InuYasha!" Naraku laughs, "I see your not as dumb as you were, the last time we

met."

"Shut up, you miserable creep!"

"Then, that explains why my Wind Tunnel never went away," Miroku sighed, looking down at his hand,

"I thought it was because his curse was too powerful to be changed by his death. Now I know it's because,

that Naraku never fell!"

"Right, you are Monk!" Naraku snickers, "but if it's not too much trouble, I'd appreciate it if you

wouldn't call me by that name anymore."

"What do you mean?" InuYasha snarls, gripping his Tetsaiga, ready to attack.

"The Name, Naraku, applied to my old form," Naraku explains, "just like when I was the pathetic,

Onigumo. I went from him, to Naraku, and now, my new form shall inherit a new name."

"So, then what do we call you?" InuYasha asks, with a hint of sarcasm, "not that it matters,

seeing as I'm gonna kill you, no matter what your name is."

"Well, then," Naraku sneers, "I see that you're eager to know of my new identity. So, From now

on, you may call me...Sassaru!"

"Sassaru!" Kagome gasps, "that sounds worse then the name Naraku!"

"I agree," Miroku joins in, "a name doesn't usually have a lot of effect on how powerful or scary

the opponent is, but I think his new name fits him more then his previous one!"

"A Demon by any other name, smells just as foul!" InuYasha snaps, sounding so Philosophic, that

Kagome, couldn't help but show a smirk.

"Still a tough talker aren't you InuYasha," Sassaru laughs, "well, let's see how you fair against my

new body."

"Fine with me!" InuYasha yells, swinging back his sword, and charging full steam ahead at the

new Naraku.

"Let me show, you what new tricks I've picked up," Sassaru laughs under his breath, and then

closing his eyes. Suddenly, the black marks on his arms, legs, and face, glowed red, and then shot

out a dozen black ghost-like demons, that looked like black tissue paper.

"What the...!" InuYasha gasps, shocked at what had just appeared. The ghostly demons flew

at InuYasha, bareing fangs. Once the Demons were up close to InuYasha, they sunk their teeth,

deep into him.

"Ahhhhhh!" screams InuYasha, gasping for air, but only blood escaped his mouth. The

Demons didn't let up, as they continued to sink their sharp teeth into InuYasha's flesh.

"Poor InuYasha!" Sassaru sneers, taking pleasure watching his Demon children ripping away at

InuYasha, "you never cease to amaze me. Even after all this time, you still make the same mistake

to attack without thought."

"Shut the hell up!" InuYasha groans. His body was so exhausted, his voice had almost no

threat value to it. The Demon ghosts continued their feast, and InuYasha struggled not to black

out. His groans and panting got weaker and weaker, until finally, he went silent altogether.

InuYasha legs, then gave way, and he fell to his knees. Almost right after he hit the ground, he

fell over forward, onto his face.

"InuYasha!" yells Kagome, making an attempt to run to him.

"No, Kagome!" Miroku warns, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her back, "those Demons,

whatever they are, put InuYasha down in a matter of seconds. It would do you no good to try

and help."

"Always the wise one, aren't we Monk!" Sassaru cackles, calling back his ghosts, with a wave of

his hand. The dozen or so, black Demons, that had ripped away at InuYasha, turned around from

InuYasha limp body and floated back over to Sassaru, where they flew right into his black scars,

and as soon as the last demon was gone, the scars went back to black. No more did they glow

red.

"So, with InuYasha out of the way," Sassaru mutters to himself, "what shall I do with his friends?"

"How about getting the hell away from us?" Sango snaps, running a short ways, and then

letting her weapon fly.

"_Hiraikotsu!" _Sango yells, winding up and throwing her boomerang at Sassaru. Her attack hit head

on, and punched up a lot of dirt on impact.

"Got ya!" Sango huffs, a little worn out from the attack. The dirt finally settled, and when it

did, it revealed to everyone, that the _Hiraikotsu _was stuck in mid air. A black Barrier surrounded

Sassaru and kept him from taking any damage.

"Silly, Girl!" Sassaru laughs, "don't tell me that's the best you can do, after all this time I've been

away!"

"Damn you, Naraku!" InuYasha growls.

"I told you, I'm no longer Naraku!" Sassaru states, as his smile fades to a look of grim, "I am

Sassaru, and with this new Identity of mine, I've picked up a few tricks. Like this, for instance!"

Sassaru tensed up and his black barrier started to darken. He grunted and moaned as his body

rippled and wiggled like Jell-o. Then, his shield went completely black, until he was no longer

visible.

"What the hell!" InuYasha gasps, letting his anger go for a second, "what's he doing?"

"I don't know!" Miroku warns, " but I sense way more Demonic energy coming from him, then

when he was in his previous form, as Naraku. He has a totally different energy, this time around."

"Well, he's still gotta die, one way or the other!" InuYasha snaps, regaining his mean streak, "I'll

tear through him, before he gets off a shot!"

InuYasha, holds out his Tetsaiga, and leaps high into the air. He sails high over Sassaru and then

uses his body to plunge straight down, right over top of Sassaru's head.

"InuYasha, wait a second!" Miroku warns a second time, this time more scared, then merely

stating a fact, "I think he's going to send out an energy wave!"

"A what!" InuYasha yells back, in mid air. InuYasha turned his attention for a split second to look

over at Miroku, and when he finally looked back down at Sassaru, the black shield around him had

gotten bigger and was now pulsing.

"_InuYasha...," _came Sassaru's voice from deep within the ball of energy_,"...let's see if you can _

_dodge this!"_

Sassaru's voice sent a chill up InuYasha's back, and caused him to freeze in place, as he continued

his decent toward the ground. The ball of energy started pulsing faster and more intense, until it

shrunk down a few sizes...and then it went off like a bomb, right in InuYasha's face.

"AGHHHHH!" screamed InuYasha, getting the full impact of the explosion.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed, shielding her eyes from the blinding light of the bomb of energy.

"AGHHHHHHHH!" InuYasha continued his painful agony, as his body rippled from the immense

energy, emitting from Sassaru. His body was about to collapse and he could do nothing to stop it.

"I've waited for the day, when I could finally take you down, InuYasha!" yelled Sassaru, from

somewhere inside the pulsing black energy ball, "I can safely say, that you will not survive this!"

Sassaru from within the ball, even though everyone else outside couldn't see what he was doing,

curled his arms around his chest and placed his head down against his chest.

"You die now, InuYasha!" laughed Sassaru, tensing up his arms and then shooting them out in

front of him, "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"URK...AGHHHHHHH!" wailed InuYasha, louder then before, as the ball of energy erupted

like a volcano.

"InuYasha...InuYasha...!" screamed Kagome, as everything around her went black.

"AGHHHHhhh...!" InuYasha cryed out, sounding more and more weak. Then, his wailing

stopped, completely.

"This age, shall bow to me, and tremble before the Demon, who defeated the famous half-

demon, InuYasha," Sassaru announced, while InuYasha was being ripped to pieces by the great

black energy, "everyone will cower before me, Sassaru, and a new age will begin. InuYasha...

YOU LOSE!"

"Nooooooooo...rrrrrrrrrr!" InuYasha let out his last gasp, before something took over

his body. It felt the same way as when he had become a Demon. His blood boiled and raced, and

then, his Demon form took over.

"Argghhhh!" Demon InuYasha growled, as he started to regain consciousness.

"You think your little Demon form can save you this time...Hah Hah Hah Hah!"

"Rrrrrrrr...Argghhhhh...rrrrr...Aghhh," struggled Demon InuYasha, as he, as well as the rest

of the group, went flying through the sky and far into the distance. They flew a long ways and

then dropped down into the deep forest, below.

"I've finally done it!" Sassaru smirked, "I've defeated InuYasha, and his meddlesome party. Now

begins the dark days of my rein of destruction and pain!"

Sassaru turned around and faced the wide-open Valley below, and raised his arms over his head.

"Behold, the Demon of Darkness!" he announces to the world, "I am Sassaru, and I will turn

the Earth into a Dark Ruin Wasteland. This day, marks the Rule of Sassaru...the Demon from

Hell!"

As Sassaru stood at the top of the hill, his Demon ghosts, that came from, within his black scars,

flew out and stormed the land below; killing and devouring the people, all around.

"WELCOME TO HELL, WORLD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Sword, the Prophecy, and the Demon**

"...,"

"Hey, Kagome...Kagome?" came InuYasha's faint voice. Kagome whined and groaned, as she

struggled to open her eyes. She opened them just enough, to catch a glimpse of InuYasha's

bloody, scarred face.

"In..Inu..Yasha?" Kagome whispered so low, almost nothing came out.

"I'm here," InuYasha answered, grabbing hold of her hand and squeezing it, "I'm still here."

"What...ugh...happened?" Kagome asked, whining at a pain in her left side.

"Naraku sent us flying," InuYasha explained, looking around, "we landed in the forest."

Kagome made an attempt to get up, but the pain in her side, forced her to fall back down.

"OW!" Kagome shrieked.

"Don't move!" InuYasha ordered, taking his other hand and held Kagome down by her shoulder,

"you're hurt, badly. Miroku and Sango are going to get Kaede. She's not far."

Kagome lay still and looked in space for a while. InuYasha sat up against a tree, with Kagome in

his lap, continuing to hold her hand.

"I was really worried," InuYasha said, breaking the silence, "you were badly hurt, and were

unconscious for hours."

InuYasha looked down at Kagome, who also looked up at him. They looked deep into each

others eyes, and smiled at one another. InuYasha's face started to get red, and soon he looked

away. His face shook and then little beads of water started falling on Kagome's face. She thought

it was raining, but soon realized, that it was InuYasha, who was crying. She looked up at his

hidden face, with a look of amazement. She hadn't seen him get worked up over her, since the

last time she was in the Feudal Era. That was a whole year ago.

Kagome smiled a little, and spoke gently.

"InuYasha," she sighed.

"Huh?"

"I don't mean to worry all the time," she whispered, smiling up at him, "I'm such a bother to you.

I hate having to be such a pest. I don't want you to cry over me."

"Whose's crying?" InuYasha snuffed, trying to hide the emotion in his voice, but it came out like a

sob.

"I'm just glad to have the opportunity, to see you again," she continued, "I really missed hanging

around with you. I wanted our time to be special, but now I'm a burden on you again."

"Don't be stupid!" InuYasha snuffed again, this time with more angry. He turned his face back to

face her. His face was red with the swelling of tears.

"I've always been a burden on you!" Kagome whispered. This time it was her turn to look away.

"Stop saying that!" InuYasha barked, "You're not a burden. I like having you around!"

"Huh?" Kagome gasped. She looked back up at him. His face showed anger, but not a mad

anger. More of a passionate anger.

They stared a long while into each other's eyes again. A light breeze blew their hair, and created

whispers, throughout the forest. Just then, Miroku and Sango came through a opening in the

trees, followed by Kaede. Both, Miroku and Sango, were being carried by Kirara. Both were

barely able to hang on. They looked just as beaten up as InuYasha and Kagome. Kaede was

walking close beside them, using her Bow, to keep upright.

"Kagome...InuYasha!" Kaede shouted, moving quicker, through all the shrubs and bushes.

Kaede got to the two, and kneeled down beside them. She looked over their wounds, and

stood up.

"How do they look, Kaede?" Miroku asked. His voice was very weak, and he looked to holding his

right side.

"They have some serious looking injuries," Kaede explained, "but if we get them to the Village,

we can treat them, before they get worse. All of you will need, time to heal properly."

Kaede helped Kagome onto the back of Kirara. She whined a little, as she made her way up.

Next, Kaede went to help InuYasha.

"I'm fine!" InuYasha growled, a lot more alert, then he was, a few minutes ago, "I can manage,

on my own!"

"Are ye sure, InuYasha?" Kaede asked, looking at his wounds, "ye may be of Demon flesh and

blood, but ye cannot hide the fact, that an Injury is still a serious matter. Demon and Human

alike, must heal together."

InuYasha stood up, and started walking down the path. Kaede sighed, and followed behind.

Along the way, Kagome realized, she never saw how badly, InuYasha was hurt. She looked over

at him, from behind Miroku's shoulder. Kagome gasped, but it was so quite, no one heard.

InuYasha's right arm, was almost completely covered in blood, and was bleeding fast. The

stomach part of his Kimono, was torn and bloody. His face was all scratched up, and his mouth

was bleeding, too. Kagome was horrified. She's never seen InuYasha so badly beaten up, as he

looks right now. She was too weak to speak to InuYasha, so she closed her eyes and rested

against Miroku's back, and fell asleep.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the Village. Farmers were hard at work, in the fields and

children were running around, playing.

"May I ask, as to how ye got into such a state?" Kaede asked, as they walked across the bridge,

in the middle of the Village.

"Naraku...is back...," Miroku stammered, sitting up a little.

"Naraku!" Kaede gasped, turning in Miroku's direction, "but that be impossible. Ye destroyed the

Demon, 1 year ago."

"Apparently not!" InuYasha snapped, "would we lie about how we got hurt? Does this look like a

joke to you!"

"My apologies," Kaede sighed, "but I don't see how this can be true. Did Naraku not die, the last

ye met?"

"No, he never died," InuYasha said, clenching his teeth, "and now he goes by a different

name...Sassaru!"

"Sassaru?" Kaede mimed InuYasha, "he took on another name, as well as a new form."

The group got to Kaede's tent, and stopped.

"I will make a batch of healing herb potions," she explained, "ye must all get rest, whilst I prepare

them. Come and rest in my hut."

The group walked into the Hut, and Kirara slowly dropped each person onto the ground. Then

she changed back, into her kitty form. InuYasha went to his usual place, against the wall. He

laid back, and as soon as he touched the wall, he wailed.

"InuYasha," Kaede scolded, "ye cannot stay in that position to heal. Ye must lay down and rest."

"Listen you old hag," InuYasha growled, "I'm not gonna rest here and wait for your Voodoo

potions. I have to put an end to Naraku, once and for all."

"Ye cannot fight in your current state," Kaede explained, "you are too far from capable. You shall

rest here, till I say you can leave."

"Like hell!"

G L A R E

InuYasha saw Kaede's evil look, turned and scampered as fast as he could, behind Kagome.

He laid down behind her, and turned the other way. He whimpered a little and tried to get the

image of Kaede's eyes out of his head.

Kaede looked at Kagome and smiled.

"I still got it!" she laughed, as she threw some herbs into a pot.

"With InuYasha finally dead, this world is mine!" Sassaru laughed, as he hover flew into a cave,

"that meddlesome Demon was always so arrogant. I'm glad he's no longer around."

Sassaru glided deep into the cave, and turned left. He kept going until he got to a small cavern,

that had a small pool in the middle. Sassaru went over to the pool, and looked into it.

"The Pool of Marimaru!" he smirked, "he can help me with what I need to find."

The pool started to bubble, gently at first, then goes haywire. The pool started to fly up into

the air, and towered overhead. The tower of water started to form the shape of a body.

"Who...Dares...disturb...my...sleep?" the voice behind the water asked.

"I am Sassaru, and I need some information," Sassaru asked, not taking his eyes of the towering

water figure, "you are the great, Water Spirit Demon, Marimaru, are you not?"

"Why...should...I...help...you?" the voice asks, another booming question.

"Because I am more powerful then you!" Sassaru declared, "and I can kill you at any second."

"I'd...like...to...see...you...try!" Marimaru boomed.

"I have come here to get something," Sassaru muttered, giving the water spirit, an evil glare, "I

don't have time to waste with your games. I can take you down with one strike!"

"Then...prove it!" Marimaru yelled, charging Sassaru. He shot off about 3 water tentacles

and whipped at Sassaru.

"Heh," Sassaru snickered, as he raised his arm. Marimaru hit Sassaru with all three of it's

Tentacles, but they stopped short. He had stopped them with his mind.

"What?"

"I told you," Sassaru hissed, "I can kill you with one strike, now tell me where to find the Sword

of Hinikato!"

Sassaru, showing that he was serious, grabbed hold of one of the Tentacles, and squeezed.

"Argh!" Marimaru shouted. He tried to get away, but he was trapped. Sassaru continued to

squeeze Marimaru's tentacle, and then in a few short seconds, ripped it right off. MariMaru fell

backwards, and hit the ground.

"Now do you believe me?" Sassaru asked, throwing away the broken piece of Tentacle, "I am

superior to you, and I make the rules. Now tell me where the Sword is."

Sassaru walked over to where Marimaru, lay, and looked down at him and smiled. He lifted up his

right foot and placed it on top of Marimaru's chest. He then proceeded to press down, hard,

upon his chest, with his foot.

"Aghhhh!" Marimaru gasped, feeling immense pain. Sassaru's foot was like a stone of fire upon his

chest, and burned through the skin.

"Now tell me!" Sassaru barked, bringing his foot up, off Marimaru's chest, then stamped down,

again, and again, and again. Blood spewed out of Marimaru's mouth and covered his face.

"Mou...Mount...Kana-soma!" the injured Water Demon coughed, shooting out more blood from

his mouth, "deep within...ugh...there lies a rock...that holds the sword. You cannot...wield it,

though. It can only be wielded by the chosen one. The prophecy foretells it."

_"The Demon in white, shall possess the Sword of Hinikato._

_He shall posses it, only by proving his kindness of love."_

"What foolishness!" Sassaru growls, "I will wield it, and not care about some stupid Prophecy!"

Sassaru took his foot of Marimaru's chest, and proceeded to walk out of the Cave. Marimaru was

left, gasping, and coughing up blood. He turned his head and stared at Sassaru, as he walked on.

Marimaru's eyes began to light up, with a red, that was a deeper color, then the blood of his

wounds.

"You...underestimate...me!" Marimaru snarled, as a great energy filled him, lifting him of the

ground. Sassaru stopped and looked back at the Water Demon, as he ascended into the air.

"Hmmm...," Sassaru sighed.

"Hima gima soma, maya maya ogo, tana goma nei...karo!" Marimaru shouted, blasting a giant

Water bomb, at Sassaru, "Die!"

The giant Water bomb was big enough to fill almost the entire Cavern. It flew at Sassaru, and

ripped up the ground underneath.

"Heh," Sassaru laughed, as he reached behind him, and pulled out his sword. The sword, had a

long, silvery blade, and a blade handle. The handle, which was twisted at the end, resembled

that, of a snakes body. Sassaru held it up, and the sword started to glow. He then flung it

behind him, and stopped for a brief second. Watching him, was liking watching a movie in slow

motion. Then, he whipped the sword, hard, and took a huge slash at the Bomb.

**Sssssssnap!**

The cut made by Sassaru made a sickening sound, as the blade created a big blade of light...and

cut the Water Bomb, right in half. The blade of light, continued it's journey, and flew full speed

at Marimaru.

"What...No...uck!" he gasped, but was cut off. The blades attack, cut him, as well, right in half.

His body remained suspended in the sir, and then dropped into the Pool, below. Sassaru watched

the waves that followed, and then turned away.

As the sun, began to set, behind the mountains, as Sassaru finally, emerged from the cave, he

looked up at the sky. The clouds started to get dark and stormy. Sassaru then proceeded to

walk down the mountain side.

"Lord Sassaru!" came a male voice from behind him. Sassaru didn't need to turn around, as he

could sense who it was.

"What is it?" Sassaru said calmly.

"I am very sorry, Lord Sassaru!" the man apologized, "I have come baring bad news."

Sassaru, still not turning around, stood silent, as the man proceeded.

"I have heard word, that InuYasha and the group he travels with...they are still alive."

"Errrrrrr!"

"I am sorry, Lord Sassaru!" the man continued, feeling no slight fear of Sassaru's growing temper,

"with your permission, I will go and defeat InuYasha, for good. He's too weak to fight right now!"

"Very well!" Sassaru growled, but I want him DEAD!"

"Yes!" the man agreed, and ran off. Sassaru looked up into the sky, once more, and gritted his

teeth.

"Damn you, InuYasha...DAMN YOU!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Fire in the Sky**

"OW!"

"Hold still, InuYasha!" Kaede scolds, trying to able bandages to the stubborn Demon's wounds.

"You old hag!" InuYasha barks, "you're deliberately trying to hurt me. OW...Ow...Ow!

Kaede grabs InuYasha arm and whacks his wound three times. InuYasha jumps into the air and

backs off.

"What was that for?"

"For calling me an old hag...again."

"InuYasha, stop picking on Kaede," Kagome sighs, "she's only trying to help you."

"I don't need any help," InuYasha growls, turning his attention to Kagome, "I can heal on my

own."

While InuYasha was busy, arguing with Kagome, Kaede tried sneaking up on him. She raised her

arm, and applied the medicine to his side.

"Heh? YEOW!" InuYasha goes straight up and hits the roof.

"What a baby!" Shippo huffs, climbing up on Kagome's shoulder, "I didn't scream when she did

me."

"Remember, InuYasha took more of a beating, then we did," Miroku calmly states, "he has a

reason to scream, in his condition..."

As Miroku was speaking his final words, InuYasha jumped up, and tried to run off. Kaede grabbed

his Kimono, and ripped it off, exposing his whole lower body. InuYasha kept going and fled the

hut. Kagome and Sango blushed, Shippo sighed and Miroku calmly sipped some herbal tea.

"...But sometimes InuYasha can exaggerate a little, from time to time," grins Miroku.

"So the Sword of Hinikato is in Mount Kana-soma?" asked Hinaki.

"Yes," Sassaru confirms, pacing back and forth, "except I forgot to ask the damn water spirit,

where the Mountain is located. Now he is dead."

"I am sorry to say," Hinaki calmly apologizes, "I have never heard of this Mountain, in which the

water spirit stated the whereabouts of the Sword, is located."

"That is why we need to find it, as soon as possible."

"I will gather the group, and we will head out to find information, about this unknown

Mountain."

"Then do it, already!" Sassaru barks, turning an evil eye, in Hinaki's direction.

"Yes, Sir, Lord Sassaru!" Hinaki accepts, bowing and walking away.

"InuYasha...," Sassaru thinks out loud, "you will not get in my way this time. I will make sure of

that."

A week passed and everyone is healed back to 100 health. InuYasha spend most of his time,

up a tree, where Kaede couldn't reach him. That was until, Kagome used her "Sit" command,

and brought InuYasha down to earth. It goes without saying, that her "Sit" command, caused

some more pain for InuYasha, which made it easy for the two, to drag him back to the hut.

"Bye, Kaede!" Kagome waves to the old priestess, as the group leaves the Village.

"Ye take better care of thyselves," Kaede calls out.

"So what do we do now?" Sango asks, as they make their way out of the Village, "we don't have

a clue, as to where Nara...Sassaru is, and what he wants."

"I say, leave it up to me," InuYasha grunts, "my nose can find him in no time."

"But remember InuYasha," Miroku explains, "you had a hard time, detecting him in the first place,

back on the hill. How do we know, that he can't hide his scent, or even change it at will."

"Yeah, you're right," InuYasha agrees, folding his arms across his chest, "and what's worse, we

don't know if he has any more Reincarnations."

"True," Miroku agrees, "he may have more ways of manipulating his body, then his previous body,

allowed. We saw, earlier, that he can summon Demon spirits, out of those black scars all over his

body. He may have more tricks up his sleeve."

"So, how can we stop him?" Sango asks, "InuYasha turned full Demon, and still wasn't able to

get through to Sassaru."

"I don't know how we'll beat him," Miroku sighs, "but what I suggest we do, right now, is find

him first. We can worry later, as to how to defeat him."

"Ok, fine," InuYasha impatiently growled, "let's get going already."

The group started down the path, which was the same path they had used, many times before,

back when Kagome was last around. They walked for an hour or two, with InuYasha sniffing all

the way. He had no success, though, picking up Sassaru's scent. InuYasha, quickly became

agitated, and began clawing trees in half.

"Hey, calm down, InuYasha!" Kagome gasped, "we'll find him. It's not much to think about, right

now."

"You're wrong!" InuYasha growled, clenching his fists, "I should have killed him, back a year ago,

but I didn't. I messed up big time."

"InuYasha," Miroku calmly whispered, "don't let him get to you. That's what he wants. For you to

lose your cool, and get careless in battle."

"Grrrr...,"

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered, walking up to him, and grabbing hold of his clenched fists, "we

will get him for sure. Don't worry about it. Your a lot stronger, too, you know."

InuYasha stared into Kagome's eyes, with his teeth bared. For a second, neither of them moved,

as they both looked, deep into each other's eyes. Then, InuYasha's face loosened, and he lost all

anger in his demeanor.

"Yeah, I know!" InuYasha finally sighed, lowering his hands, but not letting go of Kagome's, "it's

just that, I had another chance to see you. It's been such a long time, and then he shows up,

and almost kills you. I would have lost you, before I had a decent chance to be with you."

"We all almost got killed," Miroku brings up, "we didn't know what we were getting ourselves

into. You're not at fault InuYasha. We all made a mistake."

Everyone stood still for a second, and then InuYasha, began walking again, pulling out of

Kagome's hands. She looked at him, as Miroku and Sango, walked ahead of her.

_"I always end up causing InuYasha pain," Kagome thought, "I'm such a pest, to him."_

The group continued it's journey, along the dirt path. InuYasha led the way, followed by Sango

and Miroku, walking together, and Kagome and Shippo in tow. They walked for days, without

finding a trace of Sassaru's scent.

"Damn it!" InuYasha yelled, pounding the wall of the cave, in which they had entered, to spend

the night.

"InuYasha," Miroku sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder, "we won't get anywhere, by getting

all worked up, over something that we don't know yet."

"I haven't picked up any scent at all, since we started out," InuYasha growled, "for all we know,

he could be in the opposite direction."

"Maybe so. But we need to keep level heads, if we are going to succeed."

InuYasha pulled away from Miroku's hand and walked outside the cave, where Night had just

began to show. It was just starting to rain a little. Little slivers of water, fell from the sky, and

made tiny dark spots on the ground. InuYasha didn't mind, as he stood on the edge of the cliff,

where the opening of the cave, was located. After about 10 minutes by himself, Kagome crept

outside, and stood beside InuYasha. The two stood in silence, as they both looked up at the

partially clear sky. Even though it was raining, only a fraction of the sky, had clouds, covering it.

Most of the sky, was perfectly clear. The sky glowed a beautiful purple color, with the stars

shinned brightly along it. After a short while, of no talking, Kagome slowly moved sideways,

towards InuYasha. She sidled up to him, and rested her head on his left shoulder. InuYasha got

frightened a little, and didn't move. He let her rest her head, while he kept his arms folded,

across his chest. Kagome sighed, and InuYasha's face got red. His body shook as he made a

move to put his arm around her. He stopped several times, and then he went for it. He wrapped

his arm around Kagome's body, and rested his hand on her shoulder. Kagome sighed a laugh, and

snuggled into InuYasha's comfortable body.

After a while, they both slipped down and sat on the ground, still in the positions they were in,

when they were standing. Miroku, Shippo and Sango were inside, sleeping. Everything was quite,

and peaceful, until a bright light showed up in the sky. InuYasha and Kagome had fallen asleep on

the cliff, and weren't aware of what was going on.

"Heh heh heh! So long, InuYasha!" Hinaki laughed.

Just then, the bright light, became a giant fireball, and droped from the sky. The ball of fire,

flew straight for the side of the cliff, where the Cave opening was. The fireball hit the mountain,

and exploded on impact. The whole mountain, shot up in flames. Rocks fell above fall and

crashed onto the landing, where InuYasha and Kagome were sitting. The whole mountain, then

collapses, and went down in flames.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Kidnapped Rin, and the Mysterious Woman**

The mountain collapsed and crushed the landing below. After the smoke and rubble stopped, the

mountain was nothing more, than a hill of broken rocks. InuYasha and Kagome were not visible

within the disaster.

"Nighty-night, InuYasha!" Hinaki cackled, placing his sword back in it's holster.

Hinaki looked over the rubble for a few seconds and then turned, and flew off.

"Cough...cough...," Kagome hacked, as she pushed a small boulder off her arm. She looked over

at InuYasha. He was above her, struggling to keep a giant boulder, from crushing them both.

"Are...you alright...ugh...Kagome?" InuYasha asked, as he pushed the big stone away. It made a

deafening _THUD _as it hit the ground. InuYasha bent over and looked over Kagome.

"Yeah," Kagome answered, standing up, "I think my arm is only bruised."

"Who the hell was that?" InuYasha growled, looking up in the sky.

"I don't know," Kagome admitted, "but I can guess, that it had to be one of Sassaru's

henchmen."

"Yeah, your right," InuYasha agreed, holding Kagome around her waist, and jumping high into

the air, "no one else has a problem with me..that I no of."

"Ow...watch it, InuYasha," Kagome squealed, "don't move to fast. My hand may only be bruised,

but I'm still injured."

"Well, pardon me, for saving you!"

"You can at least take a smoother route, through all this."

"Why not stop all your whining, and say thank you, for once?" InuYasha yelled.

"I would if you would stop...LOOK OUT!" Kagome screamed, pointing straight ahead.

InuYasha turned around and looked forward. _SMACK _InuYasha ran right into a big piece of

rock, face first. Kagome bounced off InuYasha's back, and onto the ground.

"Owiee...," InuYasha squeaked, as he slid to the ground.

"Serves you right," Kagome barked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, whatever," InuYasha grumbles, standing up, and wiping the dirt of his face and clothes.

"We have to find Sango and Miroku," Kagome said, scanning the destroyed mountain.

The two navigated the rocks, and found Miroku and Shippo, under a rock, but not injured. Sango

and Kirara, were trapped under a rock, that pinned down Sango's leg.

"I'm fine!" Sango assured everyone, standing up under her own power, after they got the rock

off.

"So, who was our Mystery attacker?" Miroku asked InuYasha, brushing dust off his robe.

"No idea!" InuYasha answered, "We think it has to do with Sassaru! He sent someone to finish us

off!"

"I'd have thought as much," Miroku calmly states, "he somehow found out we're still alive, and

sent someone, to finish the job."

"We need to track him down, as soon as possible," Inuyasha grunts, "he won't get away this

time."

The group cleaned off, and carefully walked out of the mountain, making sure to keep an eye

out for anyone, who might be watching, nearby. They started out on their journey again, with

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, catching a ride on Kirara, while InuYasha carried Kagome, like always,

on his back. Kagome looked to want to say something, but couldn't get the words out.

"InuYasha?" Kagome barely got out.

"What?" InuYasha said gruffly, but not in an angry way.

"I'm glad I got another chance to see you again," Kagome whispered, drifting off a bit, "even if

we still have our fights and arguments, it reminds me a lot of the past. I really like those times,

and I'm glad to get another chance to relive them."

Kagome wrapped her arms over top of InuYasha shoulders, and held onto the Kimono, near his

chest. She burrowed her into his back, and fell into a trance of relaxation. InuYasha looked back

at her, and smiled.

"I'm glad too, Kagome," InuYasha whispered, as he slowed down his jumping, to make the ride

smoother, and less jolting.

"So, you say you got rid of him?" Sassaru asked Hinaki, at the bottom of the Water Spirit's

Mountain.

"Yes, Lord Sassaru!" Hinaki answered, bowing, "I destroyed the whole Mountain. He couldn't

have survived. I am positive he is dead."

"I hope so...for your sake," Sassaru grumbled, turning around to face Hinaki, "because I'm not a

man to forgive mistakes so easily, this time around. I want no holes in my plans, so I expect you,

to not fail me."

"Yes, Lord Sassaru."

"Not get out of my sight!"

"Yes!"

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin sings, as she skips along the path.

"Rin!" Jaken snaps, "don't be tail behind, or we'll leave you here in the forest."

"Oh, Master Jaken," Rin smiles, "you know Lord Sesshomaru would never leave me behind. Maybe

you, he would."

"Me!" Jaken snapped, placing his foot up on a stone, and resting his hand on his knee, "I'm Lord

Sessomaru's trusted advisor, he would never leave me behind. I have been with Lord Sessomaru,

since the beginning. I have stayed by his side, no matter what danger has come before us. I

have been his right hand Demon, and will continue to be, until I die. I...am the great and wise,

Master Jaken!"

Waves crash behind him, in a big, dramatic splash. Dun Dun Dun Dun

"Hmmm...blink-blink," Jaken hums, as he looks around.

"Bye, Master Jaken!" Rin yells, from way down the path. Almost half a mile, to be exact.

"Ahhhhh!" Jaken squawks, jumping into the air, "DON'T LEAVE BEHIND, LORD SESSHOMARU!"

Jaken catches up, out of breathe, and catches a ride on Ah-un.

The three have been wandering the country side for the past year, but have set up a base camp

in an abandoned Village. Sesshomaru leaves Rin there on occasion, when he goes off. This time,

the three leave, since Sesshomaru has picked up the scent of Sassaru. He knows this scent is the

same as Naraku.

"My Lord?" Rin asks, walking beside him, "where exactly are we going?"

"Naraku is back," Sesshomaru answers bluntly, keeping his attention on the path, ahead.

"Ohhh."

"Naraku!" Jaken gasps, falling off Ah-un, "you mean, that Demon is still alive?"

The three walk aways, without saying anything. They stop off in a Village, to allow Rin to get

some food, and to let her take a rest. When they start up again, a long ways down the path,

they cross a road, that goes through a Volcano. Though, it's been dormant for almost 20 years.

As they walk the path, Jaken gets nervous, and looks around, expecting something to jump out,

at thim. A heavy fog of steam, left over from the last movement of the Volcano, made it hard to

see ahead. Just then, high above everyone, a long whip penetrates the fog, and aims itself at

Sesshomaru.

"My Lord!" Rin cries. Sesshoamru didn't need a cue to guard against the incoming attack. He

withdrew his Tensaiga, and held it out in front of him. The whip hit the sword, squarely, and

bounced off. The whip retracted, and flew back to it's attacker. Soon after, a figure jumped

down from the fog, and landed a few feet away, from Sesshomaru. The figure gave away, that

the attacker, was a woman.

"Well, well!" the woman cackled, "the great Demon Sesshomaru. I've always wanted to meet

you."

Sesshomaru made no attempt at a reply.

"I have been asked to kill you," the woman announced, "but I'll reconsider, if you become my

husband."

"I don't have time for foolish games, such as these," Sesshomaru bluntly grunts, "either move out

of the way, or I'll do so, myself!"

"Ohhh, someones getting angry," the woman taunts, "so I think I'll get you angrier!"

She flies at Sesshomaru through the fog and charges him with her weapon. Still hidden by the

fog, she clashes with Sesshomaru. Her weapon was a sword, but before she used a whip.

"You are a worthy opponent for me," she gloats, "I haven't had a battle this fun in 100 years."

"Are you gonna talk all day?" Sesshomaru asks, struggling to overpower her sword, "or are you

going to fight!"

Sesshomaru swung his sword and sent the woman flying. She didn't fall over, and landed on her

feet. Then, her sword collapsed, and split up into pieces, but didn't fall apart. Instead, it hung

together by, what appeared to be rope.

"Try and dodge this?"

She swung her whip-sword, as it cruised along the ground, ripping up the ground. Sesshomaru

got out of the way, just in time, and lunged at the woman. He swung his sword, and tried to

catch the woman off-guard, but her whip, transformed back into it's sword form, and blocked his

attack.

"Pretty sneaky, aren't you?" she whispered, followed by a laugh, "trying to hit a defenceless

woman, like me?"

"I don't care if you're a woman or not!" Sesshomaru grunted, again trying to overpower her

sword, with his own, "you are in my way, so I am making you move, by force."

"Ohhhh...," the woman snickered, thrusting her sword forward. Sesshomaru, once again, flew

backwards, but unharmed, "you really sound like you want to hurt me, but you haven't landed a

hit, since we started. Not powerful enough to kill a girl?"

Sesshomaru disliked that comment, which drew a scowl to his face, as he charged her once

more. He sliced the air, and missed the woman once again. She disappeared, and left Sesshomaru

alone in the fog.

"You're no fun," she called out to him, from somewhere in the fog. He didn't know where,

though, "so, "I'll think I'll make you a little more pumped up, by striking a nerve with you."

"Ahhhh...Lord Sesshomaru!" came Rin's voice, soon after the woman's threat. She had grabbed

Rin, and was looking to take her hostage. Sesshomaru, started looking frantically into the

blinding fog, but couldn't see anything. He decided to follow Rin's voice, instead.

"Ahhhh!"

"I"m taking the girl, until you can learn to fight better!" the woman threatened. There was a big

_**'Whoosh' **_of wind, followed by another scream from Rin. The sudden blow of wind, opened a

path, that showed the woman, with Rin in arms, flying into the sky.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled.

"Come find me, when you think you are worthy of fighting me!" the woman called down.

The fog lifted, and the woman escaped, with no trouble. Sesshomaru looked up, as Rin struggled

to get free.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked his master, looking up as well, at Rin and the woman, "what

will you do now?"

"Lord Sesshomaru...Lord Sessomaruuuuu!" Rin screamed. The two disappeared into the

clouds, above, leaving Sesshomaru on the side of the mountain, angry with rage.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Sesshomaru and the Castle of No-Return**

Snap Flicker

The fire, which sat in the middle of the group, jumped around and danced in the dark night.

Nobody said anything, as they all just wanted to rest. InuYasha rested against up a tree, only a

few feet from the fire, Kagome sat on a log along with Sango and Kilala. Miroku and Shippo sat

together, on another log, opposite the girls.

"This is a big problem," Miroku calmly whispered. He was talking to everyone, but his statement

sounded like he was just thinking out loud, "Since we couldn't destroy Sassaru the first time

around, he's become a lot stronger, angrier, and not willing to give us the time, to form any

plans to stop him. We may be in over our heads here."

"Yeah, but what else can we do?" Sango asked Miroku, gently stroking Kilala's fur. Kilala let out a

happy, little chirp, "If we don't come up with a plan, he'll have us right where he wants us."

"I think the best plan right now, is to stay in hiding as best we can, and not stir up any

unwanted attention, to ourselves."

"But how will we do that?" Kagome asked, holding her hands over the fire to get warm, "he

already found out where were hiding the first time. How can you be sure, that he won't find us

again?"

"I think that we should worry about this tomorrow!" InuYasha finally spoke, not moving from his

relaxing position, up against the tree, "It doesn't make any sense, to stay up the whole night,

thinking up plans that might not work. Let's just wait till morning!"

The rest of the group agreed, and in a few short seconds, everyone stretched out, and began

to sleep. The night was quiet, and not even the sounds of crickets, could be heard.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait up!" Jaken yelled from down the path. He ran as fast as his small legs

would carry him. After a long run, Jaken finally caught up with his master.

The two walked for a long while, without saying a word. Jaken was afraid to speak up at that

time, and Sesshomaru never really said much of anything. They had been walking for almost 5

hours, and had not come across Rin or the mysterious woman, who hadkidnapped her. Their

most recent walk, had brought them to a long path, which steadily moved upwards, to a large

hill. The two demons finally made it to the top of the hill. They both stopped at the top,

where Jaken tried to catch his breath, whereas Sesshomaru was fine. While Jaken was still

catching his breath, he could hear his master speak.

"She's in there!" Sesshomaru spoke bluntly. Then, he started moving once again, now moving

downwards. Jaken almost back to full strength, looked up, and stared out across the land. About

a mile away, Jaken could see, a large castle, guarded by weak looking wooden fences. The

inside of the fortress, looked very dark and mysterious. Something you would see in a horror film.

Jaken shuttered as he turned his attention away from the castle, and looked down the hill, to

where Sesshomaru was already at the bottom.

"Oh No, Not again!" Jaken screamed, picking up his staff, and started running full speed, down

the hill, "Lord Sesshomaru, wait up!"

Only five feet down the slope, Jaken tripped over a stone in the ground, and went flying.

"Aghhhhh!"

Jaken flew forward, about ten feet, before hitting the ground and started to roll at top speed,

down the hill. Jaken spun faster and faster, till he became a blur. Once at the bottom, Jaken

kept rolling, right past Sesshomaru, and into a tree. Jaken hit the tree, head first.

"Doohh!" Jaken cried out, as he fell backwards, and onto his back. At that time, Sesshomaru

walked by and stopped a foot ahead of Jaken. He looked down at the dazed and sick demon.

"Jaken?!" Sesshomaru said, in a hissing whisper, "wait here!"

Sesshomaru continued his walk and left Jaken alone, where he was still sick and confused.

Sesshomaru reached the big wooden door, and looked up. The door must have been at least 50

feet high. Not wasting any time, Sesshomaru crouched down, and sprung upwards with great

force. Sesshomaru's jump was so graceful and effortless; he looked like Angel, rising to heaven.

He made it to the top of the door, with no trouble. The door was made up of dozens of logs,

strapped together, and were pointed at the top. Sesshomaru landed on one of these points,

and stared at the castle. From the side of the castle, that he could see, there must have been

at least 20 rooms, each concealed by a large drape curtain, which allowed no transparency, for

Peeping Toms. One room, at the top of a tall tower, which stood directly in front of Sesshomaru,

had no curtain, but Sesshomaru could not see in, since he was well below the window. He

needed to jump up there, in order to look in. Again, wasting no time, Sesshomaru crouched

once more, and jumped high in the air. Sesshomaru landed on the sill and held the edge of the

window, for balance. The room was dark, but not dark enough to hinder eyesight. The room

was very plain. A few chairs lined with cobwebs, sat around a small round table, to the left. A

large bed, with wooden posts, sat to Sesshomaru's right. Pictures of former heroes and masters,

lined the wall. With no one around, Sesshomaru stepped off the sill and into the dark castle.

As Sesshomaru was making his way into the castle, outside, the mysterious woman stood on top

of one of the tower's roofs, with her arms crossed.

She smiled with delight, as she watched Sesshomaru jump inside the castle.

"Hahaha!" she laughed, "Sesshomaru you fool! You have no idea what you've gotten yourself

into! The inside of this castle, will be your downfall. Nobody has ever gotten out of here alive:

Human or Demon! You may not show fear on a regular basis, but I guarantee you, that you will

die a horrible and terrifying death. HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. This was sort of a small filler chapter, making it's **

**way to the bigger chapter, next time. The next chapter will definetly be bigger, and **

**I'm working on it, as we speak. Enjoy this one, till then! Let's hope Sesshomaru gets **

**out...Alive!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10: A Little boy named Sesshomaru**

In the morning, InuYasha and the gang, set out, feeling a lot better about the day.

"I hate to interrupt everyone's fun time waking up," Sango rang, once they started moving, "but

does anyone have any idea, as to what we're going to do about Sassaru?"

"Not to mention, this new group of warriors he's assembled!" Miroku added in.

"Yeah," InuYasha agreed, folding his arms across his body. "we have more on our hands, then

ever before!"

"I can't believe that we couldn't kill Sassaru, in the first place!" Kagome said, trying to keep up.

"Yeah! I thought we had got him for sure, the last time!" Sango mentioned.

Sesshomaru had just entered the castle, and had found his way, out of the room, and into a

long, narrow hallway. The hallway, had a very yellow, dank look to it. It looked as if nobody had

lived here, in a thousand years. Sesshomaru was unimpressed by the surroundings, but kept a

watchful eye on the doors, around him. He walked to the end of the hallway, and stood at the

top of a big staircase. It was large and wide, but only went straight down. Sesshomaru,

squinted with impatience, and then descended the staircase. He looked around, but couldn't see

anything there. At the bottom, in the waiting area, it split into two directions: left and right. He

went left.

_Yes, Sesshomaru! When you enter that room, you will have nightmares that will haunt your mind!_

Sesshomaru stood before the room. It looked like a very old room, full of tables, chairs and dusty

paintings. Everything in the room seemed, quiet and safe. Just as Sesshomaru took a few steps

into the room, something in his mind, sent a spark through his head. He stopped, but didn't

react. He calmly looked around the room. He faintly heard a crying child. He hunched down,

ready to leap forward, to the next room, when he realized that it wasn't Rin crying at all. The

crying was in his head. The crying got louder, and he soon realized that it was a boy crying.

Then, before Sesshomaru's eyes, a little boy appeared in the far corner of the room. The boy

had long, white hair, and was wearing a small white kimono. The boy had his head buried in his

legs, crying and howling. Sesshomaru, once seeing the boy, got a small shiver down his back. He

knew who the little boy was...it was him.

InuYasha and the rest, after walking for most of the morning, took a rest in the nearest Village

that they came too.

"We would be glad to let you rest here for the night!" the head Monk, told them, "but I should

warn you that bad cases of a Demon, destroying Villages, have taken place in the Village's, not

too far from here!"

"What kind of Demons are they?" Miroku asked, drinking the tea, that they had brought the

group.

"Not a group, only one!" the old Monk, corrected Miroku, holding up a finger, "all these Village's

have been taken down by only a single Demon!"

"A single Demon?" Sango gasped, "how could a single Demon be taking all of these Village's

down?"

"Our scout warriors, have brought back to us, the appearance of the Demon!" the old monk

explained, coughing lightly, "they say that the Demon is most feared, because of his long, sharp

claws, that he uses to kill anyone in his way!"

"A Demon with long claws?" Miroku asked, in wonder.

"Not only that...," the Monk continued, sipping some tea, for himself, "they say that this Demon,

looks very much like a human! You would never guess that he was a Demon, underneath!"

"Really?" Miroku wondered, again, "where was the last Village that he attacked?"

"The Village that we have a partnership, with!" the old Monk told him, "that's how we were able

to get a lot of the information on the Demon! It's a few miles away!"

"I sense that this Village will be next to be attacked!" Miroku predicted.

"Yeah!" InuYasha scowled, "so I suggest that we stay here tonight, and fight whoever is coming,

head-on!"

"That's our, InuYasha!" Kagome smiled.

"Rest here tonight, and then you can prepare for the Demon in the morning!" the monk told

them.

"Thank you!" Sango thanked the monk.

The group stayed the rest of the afternoon, and then night came. InuYasha sat on the porch

area, with his arms crossed, outside of their resting quarters. Kagome opened the door, and

smiled when she saw InuYasha. She walked over and, folded her skirt, and sat down beside him.

"What you thinking about?" Kagome whispered. A gentle breeze flew by and made the trees

wave.

"I don't know...what about you?" Inuyasha responded.

"Well, it's just that I'm glad that I got a second chance, to see you again!" Kagome sighed, "I

didn't think that I'd ever get to see you again, when I went back home for good!"

"Hmm...well you don't have to worry anymore!" InuYasha quickly hid his feelings, with a hint of

irritation, "you came back and that's all that matters right?"

Kagome looked up at him, with bewilderment.

"...? What?!" InuYasha asked, looking scared by Kagome's stare, "what's your problem?"

Kagome rested her head on InuYasha's shoulder and sighed.

"Yeah!...As long as I'm with you, it's all that matters!"

"Ugh...?" InuYasha moaned. Kagome sighed, and fell asleep on his shoulder. InuYasha scratched

his head, shrugged, and then rested his head, on top of her's.

The night got quiet, and the sound of crickets, could faintly be heard in the distance.

Sesshomaru stared at the boy in the corner. It was him. He was the boy in the corner, crying.

Sesshomaru watched as the boy, looked up from his knees. His golden yellow eyes, were stained

with tears that poured down his face. The boy looked up and stared in Sesshomaru's direction.

He looked to be staring, right at him. Sesshomaru sensed that the boy would say something, but

he just stared, and cried.

Just then, a man with a whip, appeared in front of the boy.

"Child of a Demon!" he mocked, "you have no right to this world! Be gone!"

The man snapped the whip, but did not hit the boy.

"Aghhh...Mommy! Help me!" the boy shouted.

"Hahah!" a guy laughed, "be gone you Demon child!"

The man pulled back his whip and snapped it. It hit the boy in the head.

"Agghh!" the boy, whimpered. Sesshomaru looked down, away from the boy, and gritted his

teeth.

"Stop it! Mommy!!!" the boy screamed.

"Why would anyone love a Demon child?" the man insulted, whipping some more.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth harder and started to growl, under his breath. Just then, more men

started appearing, and started to mock the boy as well.

"Be gone! Be gone!"

"Your mother is dead!"

"Nobody loves you!"

_snap...snap..._

"Stop it! Help, Mommy!" the boy whined, some more.

"Hahahaha!"

_Snap...snap..._

"Mommy, help!"

"Be gone! Be gone! BE GONE!"

"Stop it!!!" Sesshomaru yelled, as he grabbed a chair and threw it at the crowd. The boy and

the men, disappeared in a haze of dust. Sesshomaru huffed and puffed, as he watched the chair

crumble to pieces. Sesshomaru began to sweat a few beads, down his head. His eyes quivered.

"Mother?..." Sesshomaru gasped, sounding out of breath, "...where were you?"

"Agghhh!" came the screaming of the Villager's.

InuYasha and the rest, rushed out of their sleeping room, and ran outside. Near the large

wooden gate, that now stood open, were a large group of Village men. The Village's warriors,

were all huddled around the door. All of a sudden, a group of men, were flung into the air, and

fell into the crowd. Blood littered the ground.

"What the hell is going on out here?" InuYasha asked, as he pulled out his sword, and ran

outside.

"I'm guessing that our little friend, with the claws, has finally arrived!" Miroku assumed.

The rest of the group, ran close behind InuYasha. When they got to the group of men, over half

of them were dead on the ground.

"Move!" InuYasha demanded, as he pushed by the Villager's.

As he moved to the front of the pack, a large blade of light, came barreling at him. It chopped

up the Villager's and was heading straight for him.

"Damn!" he grunted, as he turned around, "get the hell out of the way!"

InuYasha, quickly grabbed Kagome, and jumped out of the line of fire. Miroku and Sango jumped

on Kirara's back, and did the same. The blade of light, ran past them and hit the main house. It

crumbled to the ground. The group, jumped back down in the path, and looked to see what

caused the destruction.

"Hahahaha!" came a voice in the dust, "such playful things; humans, aren't they?"

"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha asked, holding his sword in front of him.

The Demon walked out from behind the smoke and stood before the group. Just like the old

Monk said, he certainly didn't look like a Demon. He looked perfectly human. He wore a long, red

gown, and a white one underneath. His hair was pushed back in a slick, spiky look. It stood up,

but was slanted, towards the back of him. A few pieces fell over his face. His eyes were a deep

blue, that shined, eerily, in the morning light.

"Well, well!" the Demon laughed, licking his lips, "I see that I'm going to have some fun here!"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Just to worn you, this next chapter(the Sesshomaru parts), gets freaky and **

**weird. Some people who have read my last chapter, may have been thrown off, by **

**Sesshomaru's sudden change in demeanor. It all plays out, to get Sesshomaru to **

**appear more human than demon, which has more to do with later chapters.**

**Ch. 11: The Demon of Claws, and the Demon within**

"Just who the hell are you?" InuYasha asked again, a little more impatient now.

"My, my!" the Demon hissed, "aren't we a little bag of roses, today! I don't think I like you very

much!"

"Like I give a damn!" InuYasha snapped back, his sword, twitching in his hands.

"I am Seimaru!" the Demon cackled, "but I see no need to introduce myself to someone, that

I'm about to kill!"

"I'd like to see you try!" InuYasha barked, gripping Tetsaiga, and rushing forward.

"InuYasha, wait!" Miroku tried to warn him, but he was too late. InuYasha charged forward, and

jumped high into the air. Seimaru just smiled, as he raised both his hands above his head.

**_Chiiiink_**

"What the...?" InuYasha gasped, as he found that his sword was halted by Seimaru's claws, that

appeared out of nowhere.

"Hahaha!" Seimaru laughed, "oops! Did I forget to mention that I can make my nails longer

anytime I wish?"

"You bastard!" InuYasha growled, retreating a few steps.

"I guess my name isn't enough!" he told everyone, "so I'll start at the beginning! I am Seimaru!

One of the Elite Five!"

"Elite Five?" Miroku wondered, looking at Seimaru with interest, "I think I have heard of a group

of Demons that resembled that name once!"

"We were an Elite group of Demons, that fought like immortals! We were able to do as we

pleased! Then, we were unfortunate to come across a Demon that was stronger then we were!

He finished us off in no time! He was a full Dog Demon that cared for a human woman!"

"Fa...Father?" InuYasha choked out.

"Your father?" Seimaru laughed, "well I guess I should have seen it in you, sooner! You do look a

lot bit like him!"

"If my dad could defeat you, then so can I!" InuYasha called out, as he lunged forward again.

"Like father, like son...to the death!" Seimaru yelled, as he jumped in the air, as well. He then,

pushed out his claws and showed them off. They were almost a foot long, each.

"Nail Blade!" Seimaru yelled out. Seimaru took a big cut, with his many nails, and about 10 blades

of light, came charging at InuYasha.

"Shit!" InuYasha yelled, trying to cut through them. InuYasha took a couple of swipes at the air.

He was able to deflect some of the blades, but the others were moving too quickly, for him to

dodge the rest.

"Aghhh!" InuYasha yelled, as he got shot back, and hit the ground, hard.

"Such a pitiful Demon!" Seimaru laughed, "I can't possibly continue playing, if this is the best that

you can do!"

"Shut up!...ugh," Inuyasha snapped back, as he slowly got to his feet, "I'm not even close to

being done!"

"Ten show me what you got!" Seimaru snickered, getting ready for more.

"Gladly!" InuYasha yelled, as he charged Seimaru, "Yahhhh!"

Sesshomaru continued his walk through the giant house, in search of Sesshomaru. He tried not

to think of why he freaked out, at the thought of his mother being absent at that point in his

life. He didn't even know why he cared. He never had a close relationship with his mother. He

knew that the house was some sort of trick, put together by the woman who kidnapped Rin.

He focused on that, and kept moving.

He turned a corner, and into the kitchen. Nobody was there, so he left for another room. He

turned another corner, and found a long hallway, with no end in sight. He guessed that they

were bedrooms. He made his way down, and skipped the first few. The fourth door on his left,

called out to him. He doubted that Rin was in there, but he tried, anyways. He turned the knob,

and walked in. When he saw what was inside, he almost felt fear in his stomach.

InuYasha got knocked down again, and hit the wall of the temple house.

"I have to say...," Seimaru began, licking the little splatter of blood, off his nails, "...my master had

you in such high regards...I expected more from the famous, InuYasha!"

"I'm a lot more then you think!" InuYasha grunted, "don't under-estimate me!"

"We'll see about that!"

Seimaru went for InuYasha, blades at the ready.

"Let's see if you like _my_ blade...," InuYasha taunted, rearing back his Tetsaiga, "...WIND SCAR!!!"

InuYasha cut the air, and blasted a huge gash into the ground. The attack, flew along the

ground and at Seimaru.

"Huh?" Seimaru gasped, "...what is this?!...I wasn't told about this!...Ugh!"

The Wind Scar, tore up Seimaru, while he was daydreaming. He had a small second to block the

attack with his nails, but it wasn't enough. The Wind Scar, chipped and shattered the nails,

causing Seimaru, to be shot back. He hit the ground, yelled the whole way.

"Ha!" InuYasha gloated, once he came back to the ground, "like that?"

Seimaru picked himself up and wiped off his face. He looked at his nails. At least half of the nails,

on each hand, were broken or had some sort of critical damage, to them. He scowled at

InuYasha, as he got to his feet.

"You...damaged my nails...," Seimaru hissed, "you will pay, dearly for that!"

Sesshomaru looked in the room, and almost could feel the rush of fear in his gut. In the room,

near the middle, was Sesshomaru, as a teenager, holding his dead mother in his arms, crying.

Sesshomaru, quickly dismissed it as another illusion. He stepped into the room, now without fear,

and walked up to the child version of himself, and stared down at it. His younger self, had his

head buried in his mother's chest, crying.

Sesshomaru looked at them, and scowled. he took his hand, and slashed them with his poisonous

nails. The image of him, waved through the air, all cut up. It looked like it might have

disappeared, like the last illusion, but this one, molded back together. The boy, still crying in his

mother's chest. Sesshomaru looked ticked off, by the illusion, still there. He pulled his arm back,

again, ready to strike, once more...but stopped. The boy, now turned his head, and looked up at

Sesshomaru, once seeing the boy's face, regained the feeling of ear, in his gut. The boy, actually

had no face. It was just a blank, white dummy head. Even with no face, or features, the

dummy boy, had tears, rolling down it's head, from where it's eyes would be. The two, just

stood, silently, staring at each other. Sesshomaru, tried hard, not to show fear on his face. He still

had his hand behind his head, ready to strike, but was frozen. He didn't know if it was fear or

not, but either way, he couldn't bring himself to hit the dummy child, no matter how much he

struggled. After a few minutes of looking at each other, the dummy, stopped crying, and moved

slowly towards Sesshomaru. Without warning, the dummy boy, opened a mouth on it's face,

looking to engulf Sesshomaru.

"Gahhh!" it hissed, baring fangs.

This time, Sesshomaru found enough strength to pull away, and take a hack at the boy. His nails

cut through the head of the dummy, cutting the head in two. The top half fell off, and rolled

along the ground. It came to a stop, at Sesshomaru's feet. Sesshomaru looked at it, with a

scowl. He picked up his foot, and stomped the head. It exploded into a cloud of dust, and

disappeared into the air. Sesshomaru looked at the dead, other half of the boy puppet. It

slumped on the ground, on it's left side, the bottom half of it's head, pointed at Sesshomaru.

Tears, still fell down it's face, almost coming from nowhere, at the top of it's decapitated head.

Sesshomaru turned around, and left the room.

"I knew you were strong, Sesshomaru...," the woman laughed, hidden in the walls, "...but how

long can you keep your human feelings, from coming through!"

Sesshomaru walked down the hall and opened another door.

"This time, Sesshomaru...," the woman cackled, "you won't survive the next room! I guarantee

it!"

**A/N: Ok..so creepy?! I thought it was weird, myself, and I was the one that made it**

**up. Hope you like the next one...it gets weirder.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Next chapter, is Sesshomaru's final chapter, for a while...so enjoy what you can!**

**Chapter 12: Pain and Power**

Sesshomaru walked along the rotted, wooden paneled floor, as he past many doors, trying to

find the room, where Rin was being held. Sesshomaru, moved and thought, at the same time.

_What is this woman, trying to prove?_ Sesshomaru thought, _thinking that my past can get the _

_best of me?_

Sesshomaru, continued his walk and came to a door, which had a broken doorknob. Sesshomaru,

used his poisonous nails, to cut down the door. He looked around and saw nothing. Absolutely

nothing. The room was bare, and dark. Not even a mat on the floor, was visible. There wasn't

even a window. The walls, were do bare, that not even the outline of a closet or even a wall

panel was there. Solid black, and nothing more. Yet, there seemed to a source of light, that

came from within the room. Sesshomaru, reluctant to step inside, put a foot, into the room.

He walked a ways, into the room, and stopped, in the center. He looked around, and scowled.

"Are you only going to play games with me?" he asked, the woman. Nobody answered.

Sesshomaru, looked around again, but couldn't see anything. It was just blank...and then...

"Sesshomaru...," a woman's voice, cried out. Sesshomaru, turned around, and for just a moment,

his heart skipped a beat.

"Mo...mother?!" Sesshomaru gasped, half in shock and half, still in control.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**Clash...clash...**_

Inuyasha, hit the ground, and bounced once. Seimaru, landed on his feet, and put a hand out,

to balance his fall. He got up, while Inuyasha, didn't.

"You broke my nails...," Seimaru hissed, "...and so, you will die for that!"

Seimaru, leapt up, and charged at Inuyasha.

"Damn...it...," Inuyasha, cursed, trying, desperately to get up.

"Die!!"

"_Hiraktsu!_" came Sango's voice. Out the corner of his eye, Inuyasha, spotted Sango's boomerang,

as it sailed along the ground, and went for Seimaru. Seimaru, jumped and dodged it. It sailed past

him.

"Pesky woman!" he snapped.

"Hiya!" came Miroku's voice, from behind him.

"What?!" he gasped, as he looked up and behind him. Miroku, took a slash, at Seimaru, with his

staff. Seimaru, put out his claws, and folded his hands, together. Miroku's staff, hit the center of

them, and Seimaru, flung him, away.

"Don't get in my way, Monk!" he ordered.

_Swoosh_

"What now?!" Seimaru, grunted, as he turned around, in mid air. He spotted, just in time, an

arrow, as it sailed, at incredible speed, right at him. He twisted his body, and it sailed by him. It

ripped a small piece of his robe, before it was gone. Seimaru, fell to the ground, on his feet.

"Darn it..." Kagome sighed, "missed him!"

"I guess you think that you people are a match for...don't you?" Seimaru hissed, as he began to

walk towards, Kagome.

"Leave her alone!"

**CLASH!!! **

Inuyasha and Seimaru, connected with their blades. and pushed off. They fell back a few feet.

"I'm the one you're fighting...," InuYasha scolded Seimaru, "leave them out of this!"

"Oh...you got a little thing for your friends? Seimaru taunted, "how touching!"

He leapt forward and attacked Kagome.

"Not a chance!" InuYasha yelled, dashing forward, in order to cut him off.

"You fell for it!" Seimaru laughed, turning his head.

"What?!"

"Nail Shooter!" Seimaru, yelled as he held his hands out, claws forward. Then, his nails, shot out

of his fingertips, and went for InuYasha.

Chik...chik...chik-chik-chik...

"Aghh...," Inuyasha, screamed, as the nails, pierced through his body. He fell to the ground,

while his Tetsaiga, flew away and stuck in the dirt, blade first.

"I told you that I don't like my blades, being damaged!" Seimaru growled, as he turned around,

to face Inuyasha, after he finished his attack.

"Screw you!" Inuyasha, shot back.

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome yelled at him.

"What?!" Inuyasha grunted, looking behind him, "what do you want?"

"That guy isn't a demon...," she called out, pointing at Seimaru, "he's human!"

"What?!" Inuyasha gasped, looking at Seimaru, "...a human?"

"So...," Seimaru laughed, "you can tell that I'm a human, can you?"

"How the hell can you be human...but fight like a demon?" Inuyasha asked.

"That won't matter to you...," Seimaru yelled, bending over, "cause you'll be dead in a minute!"

Seimaru, leapt forward and attacked Inuyasha.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha hissed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshomaru, watched as his mother, hovered in the air, and stared at him.

"Sesshomaru...," she called out. She sounded like a siren, calling the men to their death.

"Damn you, woman!" Sesshomaru called out, using his finger whip to slash at his mother. The

whip, cut through the image of his mother, and she disappeared.

"Sesshomaru...," she called, sounding sad, as she vanished.

"Do you really think," Sesshomaru, called out, "that you can make me weak, by showing me, a

fake image of my mother?"

Nobody responded to his question.

Sesshomaru, turned to leave, but then the voice came back.

"Sesshomaru...," it sang. Sesshomaru, turned around, again and saw his mother, sitting on the

ground, looking up at him, "...do you not love your mother, anymore?!"

"Shut up...," Sesshomaru hissed, picking up his hand, "...and stop playing games...ugh..."

As Sesshomaru, went in for another attack on the fake image of his mother, she lunged at him,

and stuck her hand, into his chest. Her hand, went right through his body, as if she were a

ghost.

"Ugh...what...," Sesshomaru, groaned, trying to move. He was frozen to the spot.

"I'm going on a little trip...," the fake mother, cackled, "...through your memories...and see what

I can dig up...should be fun!"

The fake mother, then, slid up Sesshomaru's body, and began to enter through his chest. She

moved slow, so as to, make Sesshomaru, suffer as long as possible. She made her way, up his

body, and finally, made her way, into him. The whole time, Sesshomaru was in pain, grunting,

and struggling to get free. He couldn't move enough to fight back, and could only watch, as the

woman, slid into his body, and was gone.

_Now...I think I will look inside your memories, and see what I can pick out!_

"You...don't think, that this will hold me back...," Sesshomaru, struggled to say, "...I not that

easy to manipulate..."

Finally, on the white wall, beside him, a door appeared, out of nowhere. It shined a bright light,

and invited him in. Sesshomaru, looked at the door, and walked over to it. He stepped through,

into the blinding light, and into a large room. It looked like a bedroom. A bed on the floor, a

doorway, which led to a hallway, and a selection of desks and other things.

"Ok...show yourself!" Sesshomaru ordered, looking around the room, "I'm not here to play

games!"

"Very well," came the woman's voice, "I see that you are much stronger in the mind then I

thought!"

She then, appeared above Sesshomaru, on the other side of the room. She had her arms crossed

over her chest, and was smirking, like she had already won the battle.

"Are you ready to stop playing games?" Sesshomaru asked, sounding impatient.

"I guess...," she said, floating towards the ground, "...but I would have preferred to have you

scream for mercy, seeing your mother...but I guess you aren't as weak as I thought!"

"Where is the girl?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling out his sword, and pointing it at the woman.

"She's here..., but she's not in this room!"

"Where is she?"

"She's watching us from a room, that overlooks this one," the woman said, "she's able to see

us...but you can't see here!"

"Then, let me kill you, and I'll get her!"

"uh-uh-uh...," she scolded, "you can't find her...I'm the creator of this house, so the only way to

save her...is to kill me!"

"Then...," Sesshomaru said, hunching over, "...that's what I'll do!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that...I hope you enjoy his final performance for a while...I **

**tried to work him in more...but he's not that beneficial to the next stage, in the story. **

**Look for him, in another 10 chapters(give or take a few).**


End file.
